Duty
by wajag
Summary: Now is the time of the Gathering and Immortals find out their true purpose, but at what a cost?


Title: Duty

Author: wajag

Feedback: 

Rating: R for angst

Characters: M DM J etc

Summary: AU. Now is the time of the Gathering. The Immortals will finally find out their true purpose, but at what cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Highlander characters, Nevada, an RV or anything of interest to anyone else. If anyone is making money off this piece of fluff imagination, it's Costco where I get the ink and paper for my printer!

For unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required. – BIBLE, _Luke_ 12:48

Methos stared at the bright yellow spotlight above the stage. There was something about it...something he should be doing. With a snort, he forced his eyes away from the glaring stage light of Joe's bar before he ruined his night vision, at least for the time it would take his Immortal healing to fix it. He'd felt 'something' for the past few days. He'd made his way to Joe's bar in the hope that the music, the beer and baiting Joe would distract him from his distraction, or else he'd figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Either way, Joe's had beer and that was reason enough to sit here instead of at home.

Joe stared at Methos sitting in his favorite stool at the end of the bar, bottle in his hand. Normally Methos kept an eye towards the door of the bar, always the wary ancient! Despite his ability to sprawl and look comfortable and relaxed on any piece of furniture, Methos always was ready to escape out a back door at a seconds notice. Tonight Methos seemed distracted, staring in a preoccupied way at the stage. That would have make sense if there were a band playing. Joe thought in amusement. But Methos was staring at an empty stage as if waiting for something.

When Methos shifted his body to look at the door, Joe knew that he must have sensed another Immortal. Methos' Immortal sensing range was much greater than Mac's. His friends had never discussed it, but Joe was a trained observer. He'd made a point to study the differences in a four hundred year old Quickening, compared to an incredible five thousand year old one.

Several minutes later, Methos relaxed and Joe knew that it was Mac that Methos had felt. Ever since the double Quickening in Bordeaux (which Mac had mentioned), the two Immortals had been able to recognize each other when they got close enough.

When a few minutes later Mac came in the door, Joe knew by the bounce in Mac's step, that his assignment and friend had news. He pulled out a beer and slid it to the place next to Methos' stool. Before Methos could protest at the offer to the Highlander, Joe was putting out another bottle for him.

Mac sat down with a 'thanks Joe' before he looked over at his ancient friend.

"I've been thinking about spending a couple of weeks at the island, want to come Methos? You've never been there before. We could fish and swim in the lake, have big bonfires at night and spar or work out during the days. You'd enjoy yourself!" Mac said enthusiastically. He could go to the island, but it wouldn't be as fun by himself. Methos needed the practice sparring and they'd both enjoy the solitude of his holy ground sanctuary.

Methos looked at Mac like he'd declared his intention to shave his head, wear an orange robe, and hand out pamphlets at the airport.

Joe couldn't help it, he chuckled as he wiped the counter and watched his friends begin their ritualistic game of tease and counter tease. Who needed television when he had these two around?

"Despite what you may believe Highlander, I have been there and done that longer than anyone else has been alive. Now days, my idea of roughing it is in a hotel with room service." Methos began the game.

Mac snorted. "Don't give me that! I know you backpacked the Himalayans, I saw your boots and your passport!" Mac said, feeling like he'd scored a point.

"That wasn't backpacking for pleasure, that was a journey of self discovery. Meditation in motion." Methos said tipping his head arrogantly so that he could look down his impressive nose at the Highlander.

"Backpacking is still backpacking. A thousand miles on your hiking boots, that's what you said. How's a couple of weeks on my island different than that. If you like, you can meditate while I do katas."

"It's April! It's cold on your island." Methos said dismissingly. The voice in his head whispered to him and he heard himself saying, "I'll go if we rent an RV and go someplace warm like Nevada or Arizona." What in the hell had made him say that?

Mac grumbled, "That isn't camping!" He let his voice sound petulant, but the idea had some appeal. They could go somewhere else to fish and hang out; it didn't have to be his island!

"Take it or leave it. Besides, if we go in an RV, then Joe can go with us."

Mac looked over at a smiling Joe. There was that. He knew that Joe would give him his privacy if he insisted, but Mac enjoyed Joe's company. He knew Methos enjoyed it too, or he wouldn't be down here all the time, free beer or not! Acting like it was a concession on his part, Mac agreed. "We could find campgrounds along the way and tent it." He counter bargained, already knowing that he intended to lose. Joe would be more comfortable in an RV.

Mac was surprised when Methos offered to take care of the arrangements. Probably with Mac's credit card no doubt!

On the appointed day, Joe and Mac are impatiently waiting outside Joe's house when a large luxury RV pulled up with a grinning old Immortal driving it.

Joe smiled, pleased that this road trip would be comfortable, even better than he expected.

As he loaded their stuff into the oversized luxury rig, Mac grumbled for appearances sakes, "this isn't camping!"

"There's a tent in the boot, you can rough it if you like." Methos said with a wink at Joe. Half an hour later and they are on the road and headed south.

"Are you licensed to drive this thing? It's bigger than a bus!" Mac asked. Actually it is a bus, Mac thought. A very luxurious bus! He felt antsy with nothing to do but watch the road go by. He was used to doing the driving.

Joe had taken a seat at the table, close enough to talk to his friends but comfortable enough to play his guitar. He was planning on enjoying every second of this trip. He'd been meaning to work out the chords for that song that had been bouncing around in his head.

Methos glanced over at Mac. "I've got a Commercial driver's license. I told you, Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief." Methos said amused at Mac's pouting.

Joe made a mental note to add that to his secret Methos chronicle file.

That evening they were comfortably sitting (in well cushioned lawn chairs) by a campfire, (concrete fire pit with presto logs) drinking their beers (chilled by the RV's refrigerator with plenty of spare cases in the storage bins under the rig) and watching Mac cook their dinner (on a nice Hibachi with mesquite chips for flavor) with the sunset as a backdrop.

"I like the way you camp old man." Joe said tipping his beer bottle at a sprawled Methos in salute.

Methos nodded his head, accepting the compliment with grace. "Why would anyone sleep on the hard ground and fight mosquitoes all night long when they can rest in cushioned comfort with a television and microwave? So sue me if I prefer my creature comforts." Joe chuckled. Mac scowled.

The next morning they were on the road again, at a reasonable hour and after a big breakfast. After all Methos claimed, they were on vacation!

"Are we going someplace special or is this just a walkabout?" Joe asked, hoping he'd get a story from the illusive and secretive oldest Immortal.

"Walkabout. I've haven't been in this area since the mid 1800's, after leaving New Orleans."

Joe nodded. Methos had left New Orleans after a run in with Immortal Sea Captain and slaver, Morgan Walker. Joe had met the man in Paris a few years ago, after he'd taken Joe's daughter Amy hostage. Joe secretly thought that if the slave woman Charlotte hadn't died, Walker would have been a head shorter back then. Instead, Methos had gotten on his horse and left town. Taking Walker's head wouldn't have brought Charlotte back.

Mac looked over at Methos. "I was in Texas in the 1800's and headed this direction. What area were you in?"

"New Orleans to Texas, then on to the California coast. I read in the Chronicles later that I was only a few months ahead of Kronos. He must have been following me."

Mac looked away, not wanting to talk about Kronos. He'd met Kronos for the first time in Texas, when Kronos had been using the name of Melvin Korin and leading a dangerous gang of Comancheros in a murderous spree through most of Texas. It was disturbing to think that Kronos had been that close to Methos! Mac thought back to the dream he'd had when he'd died during the O'Rourke thing, Methos wouldn't have changed enough to stop Kronos if Kronos had caught him in Texas. Mac shivered at the thought of Kronos being able to put the Horsemen together without anyone to stop them!

On the third day of road trip, Methos left Mac and Joe enjoying a drink in the rig, and went out to watch the sunset. After a few minutes, Mac made an excuse and joined Methos. "It's quiet out here."

Methos nodded, not taking his eyes from the brightly setting sun. He remembered now.

"What's wrong Methos?" Mac asked. He could feel something in the Quickening link.

Methos kept looking into the sunset. "What makes you think anything is the matter?" He said avoiding an answer.

"I can feel it, it's making my skin tingle." Mac said quietly. From past experience, Mac knew Methos wouldn't talk unless he insisted.

Methos looked over at Mac, giving him his full attention. "You can feel it too?"

Mac nodded. "What is it Methos?" Mac asked, his stomach tightening into a knot in fear.

Methos signed. "I was hoping it was just me."

"What is it?" Mac insisted.

Methos rubbed at his face. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted it to be wanderlust on his part, but he knew the truth. "I feel drawn to the South. It will be the strongest for me, but it will increase for you and the others in just a few days."

"Methos?" Mac asked, not wanting it to be what he thought it was.

"It's the first calling of the Gathering. We only have a few days before we start running into other Immortals."

"I'm not ready Methos." Mac said and put his hand on Methos' shoulder. He didn't want to start to fight for his life, to kill his friends!

"The Gathering doesn't wait for us to be ready." Methos said sadly. He put his hand on the one Mac had on his shoulder. He gently squeezed it in reassurance. "The Gathering isn't what you think it is Mac. You won't need your sword and your friends will be safe."

Mac looked at Methos in confusion. "But Connor told me we would be called to the Gathering, and the last Immortal would win the Prize."

"The Game is a lie. The Gathering is just a gathering of Immortals. You won't be driven to fight to the death." Methos said firmly, but his eyes reflected sadness.

"Then what..." Mac asked, seeing and feeling Methos' sadness.

Methos squeezed Mac's hand and stepped towards the RV. "How about a beer?"

Joe turned his recliner to face the television and hit the volume button a few times so that the RV was filled with the local news. It was the time of the Gathering! He swallowed the fear in his throat but it only settled heavily in his chest. He wasn't ready to lose his friends! First chance he got, he was calling HQ to find out if Methos was right and there were Immortals trekking in this direction!

The next morning Methos drove the RV off the main road and headed off into the desert on a bumpy gravel trail vaguely passing itself as a road. Mac was silent, too afraid to ask questions. Connor had said they would be called to a far off land, instinctively knowing where the Gathering would be held. Could Connor have been wrong? Mac hoped and prayed that Methos was right instead of Connor, that they wouldn't be driven to kill each other. Another thought pushed its way to the forefront of his fears. If they wouldn't be driven to kill each other, why was Methos afraid?

Methos drove on through the afternoon, finally stopping in the foothills far from any of the lights of civilization. They set up camp quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Joe took the opportunity to get onto his laptop and call up the Watcher database. His blood went cold when he saw that Methos was right. All of the field Watchers were reporting the same thing, Immortals were all moving in this direction. Had Methos felt it first because he was the oldest, or because he knew something? He'd seemed pretty sure of what the Gathering involved when he'd talked to Mac the other night.

They were there for most of the next day before they saw dust clouds heading in their direction. There were more vehicles coming towards them, several if the size of the dust cloud was any indication. Methos and Mac watched silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

When the vehicles arrived, they could see they were RV's of different sizes, ten in all. Each RV brought another Immortal. Mac had gone out to meet the new arrivals, pleased that they seemed curious about what had brought them here, but not hostile. Methos stayed to himself, taking long walks into the foothills and avoiding the other Immortals. Joe was busy contacting the Watchers of the Immortals that had arrived. The Watchers were setting up their own camp as headquarters, just around the hill and out of sight of the enlarging Immortal campsite. It wasn't long before there were new arrivals coming in. Some of them were prepared to stay several days; others had just felt the need to travel. Where there was room, the less prepared Immortals were taken into RV's or given tents. A regular campground was developing, all circling Methos' RV now in the center.

This went on for several days until there were several thousand Immortals from all over the world milling around waiting for 'something'.

It was on the sixth day that Methos seemed to snap out of his wandering need for solitude. He'd been walking in the foothills since the other Immortals began to arrive and he seemed to have found what he was looking for. After a silent dinner, he stood up.

Mac tensed, knowing instinctively that something had changed. He saw the other Immortals in the nearby RVs and camps watching intently.

"Its time." Methos said and turned to start walking to the South.

Joe could see that he didn't have his sword with him. "Wait up Adam." He called, not wanting to let his friend get too far without him.

Methos stopped and looked back at Joe. "It's a two mile walk Joe. Maybe you should get your chair."

Joe nodded. His pride prevented him from using his wheel chair in public most of the time, but Methos wouldn't tell him he'd need it if he didn't. Watching this was more important, and he didn't relish the thought of walking through the underbrush in his prosthetic limbs and a cane. Joe nodded and turned to pull his chair from the storage area under the RV. Mac quickly moved to help him.

When Joe was firmly seated in his chair with Mac ready to push, Methos resumed his walk to the south.

Joe patted his pocket to reassure himself that his cell phone and the rest of the things he'd need were there. Joe would be reporting this event for the Watchers. The other field Watchers would be all over the foothills when they saw that the Immortals were moving, but Joe would have a front row seat!

Without a word being said, the other Immortals began to follow Methos and Mac as they walked into the desert.

Joe estimated that it had been roughly two miles over uneven terrain before Methos stopped at the edge of a crater.

"Methos?" Mac said quietly. Methos had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

Methos let out a deep breath and looked at Mac with tears in his eyes. "You can't go any further than this Joe." Methos looked out in the direction of the foothills. "You have to keep the Watchers back. No one but Immortals can go into the crater. It's important Joe, they won't survive it." Methos said quietly, his eyes promising dire consequences if he was disobeyed.

Joe nodded. "Now what?" His voice cracking in his nervousness.

Methos looked at the Immortals standing silently just a few yards away from them. "We go down and earn the Prize." Methos stepped over to Joe and squatted beside his wheel chair. "You've been a good friend Joe Dawson, I'm very glad to have known you. Keep an eye on the Highlander for me?"

"Methos? You sound like you're not coming back." Joe said hoping for a denial from the oldest Immortal.

Methos eyes said it all. "I'm not."

"Methos?" Mac said and stepped to block Methos from the trail that led down into the crater. "I can't let you go if you won't be coming back!" Mac's eyes promised to do anything, up to and including putting a knife into the older Immortal and killing him to stop him.

"I don't have any choice Mac. Duncan this is the way it's supposed to be. I remember now." Methos looked to where the sun was beginning to drop in the sky. "I've done this many times. I won't die, but it won't be me that wakes up in the morning. Forgetting is part of the ritual. If I remembered what I have to do, I'd never be able to do it." Methos said softly, his eyes watering.

"No Methos." Mac said and took Methos into his arms in a bone-crunching hug. "No!"

"It has to be this way Duncan." Methos gently stepped out of Mac's arms. "There's some danger for you too. The double Quickening. You could end up like me. I hope not, but this has never happened before."

Methos looked back when he heard the other Immortals beginning to get restless. "That's enough of our maudlin reminisces, we've got a job to do!" With a last nod at Joe, Methos stepped down into the trail that would take him down into the crater.

Mac followed in Methos' footsteps, with a tearful look at Joe. Joe watched as one by one, the other Immortals followed. He recognized a lot of them as they passed him, their eyes focused on Methos. When the last Immortal was several hundred feet down the trail, other Watchers slowly joined Joe. He put his hand out to stop them from following.

"No. We have to stay here." Joe said firmly. He pulled out a tape recorder and spoke quietly into it, nodding when he noticed several of the other Watchers doing the same thing. This event would be well documented.

Methos walked down the switchback trail slowly, gathering his thoughts and courage for what he knew was coming. Over the past few days he'd remembered the Gatherings that had come before. If some fool hadn't created the atrocity called the Game, there would be other older Immortals that remembered too! Instead, he only had a few Immortals strong enough for what he needed. This time he'd have to give everything that he had to accomplish his task. There would be nothing left of 'Methos' when dawn's light came.

Methos wiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew it was selfish to feel this way, this was what Immortals were here for, but he ached that all of the people he'd known for the last five thousand years would be forgotten. Thank the Gods that at least Alexa would be remembered. The others wouldn't be so lucky; they'd only live on in his journals, a paragraph or two instead of the vivid memories he carried of them.

Methos stopped when he reached the bottom of the crater. He stood in the center where a meteorite had impacted thousands of years ago. Instinctively he stood above the spot where the small stone lay hidden deep below the sand and gravel. He faced the South and listened while the other Immortals took their positions around him.

On the crater's edge, Joe pulled out his binoculars and talked into his tape recorder. "It looks like Adam's stopped in the center of the crater. Mac is at his right shoulder and the other Immortals seem to be forming up in a spiral, circular pattern behind Mac. I can't see all of their faces from here, but if they stayed in the same order they went down in, they're forming up based on where they were in the Immortal power pyramid. We had a list of the most powerful Immortals on down; this seems to be how they're forming up. I see Amanda somewhere in the middle, Cassandra's there too despite her age. I see several of the new Immortals at the tail end of the spiral so I think that supports my theory about lining up based on the power of their Quickening instead of age. Adam as the oldest is in the center."

The Watcher beside Joe stared at Joe in surprise. "Why is Adam Pierson there?" He asked firmly, already having guessed that Pierson was an Immortal!

"It probably doesn't make any difference now, he doesn't think he's coming out of this alive. Adam Pierson is Methos." Joe said quietly.

The other Watcher's mouth opened several times like he was gasping for air. Pierson. Methos. The Gathering. I think I feel a chest pain! He thought before he brought his recorder back to his mouth and began to softly speak into it.

"The group has stopped moving now. They're all standing in a spiral, the most powerful to the least powerful; each Immortal has their hand on the shoulder of the Immortal before them in the line. We haven't seen any signs of aggression so that part of the Gathering is a lie. It's getting quiet; I don't see any signs of movement now. Wait! I see something happening. It looks like Pierson I mean Methos, is starting to glow. Yes! And it seems to be working it's way around the spiral. It's like a domino effect triggering along the line. Now that the sun has started to drop behind the hills it's quite visible. They're glowing!"

Joe spoke quietly into his tape recorder. He tried to keep his voice from breaking, but it was hard with the emotions he was feeling. The Watchers would just have to get over it! "It would be beautiful if I wasn't afraid for my friends. The Quickenings are the only explanation I can think of for the glow. The whole crater is glowing now, it's almost too bright to look at!"

Methos closed his eyes and focused his mind. He connected to his Quickening and called it forth. He knew that he was glowing with power. He reached with his mind and felt Mac's Quickening join his. On he went, bringing each of the other Immortals into his power. They were arranged by Quickening power, each instinctively knowing where they stood in the power line up. It was important that the strongest be closest to him. When he pulled the power, he'd kill the weaker ones if they were too close! This time, he might have to do that anyways. There just weren't enough Immortals any more. Once there had been tens of thousands of his Race, now there were a few thousand, and most of them less than millennia old. He pushed his fear aside. He would do this, just as he had before.

When he knew that he had pulled all of the Quickenings into a link with his, Methos focused his mind outwards. His mind searched for the danger until he found it. He took another minute to prepare and then he 'pushed'. Using the power of the Quickenings linked to his, Methos pushed at the asteroid that was headed straight at the Earth. The enemy only known to him and several planetariums and Governments.

The planetariums and Governments that supported them had known about the danger the asteroid presented, but feared the panic that public knowledge would cause. Quietly the Governments put their efforts into securing data and facilities to protect the few that must survive a catastrophic asteroid collision with earth. Secretly their satellites and telescopes kept their lenses focused on the approaching threat, computers running scenarios and time lines 24/7 to try and determine the survival rates and final hours to impact. Those same eyes were trained on the asteroid when it slowly began to change its flight path. It took over two hours, but by some miracle it was deflected to miss Earth completely!

Joe and the Watchers talked into their recorders and cell phones for hours. Joe heard the click of cameras and knew there were videos recording the activity in the crater. Suddenly the glow was gone and they were instantly blinded by the lack of light.

"Can anyone see what's happening?" Joe asked frantically.

One of the Watchers near him pulled out infrared binoculars. "It looks like they've all collapsed! I see bodies everywhere!"

When Joe would have rolled forward, the Watcher next to him grabbed at the chair. "No." He pointed to a couple of the Watchers he knew that were standing nearby. "Grab some equipment and check to see if it's safe." The Watchers nodded and took off running towards their cars parked nearby.

In a few minutes they were back with Geiger counters and other pieces of equipment. They checked the trail where the Immortals had gone down. "We can't go down there yet. The air is full of static electricity, it would electrocute us!" One of them reported.

Joe tightened his grip on the arms of his wheel chair and stared down into the crater anxiously.

It took several hours before the static electricity dissipated enough for them to start down the trail. Just as they started to head down, one of the Watchers shouted, "I see movement!"

The anxious Watchers grabbed for binoculars or zoom cameras to see what was happening down below.

Joe watched as the collapsed Immortals began to sit up. Slowly they stood, dusting themselves off and rubbing head and eyes as if they ached. It took nearly forty-five minutes before they saw the first of the Immortals turn and begin the trek back up the crater.

Seeing this, the Watchers began to disappear into the shadows and foothills. Close enough to see what was going on, but not close enough to be seen. Joe waited at the trailhead anxiously watching the Immortals come out of the crater. They came out much slower than they'd gone down. Their faces were drawn in exhaustion but their eyes reflected satisfaction. Whatever they'd done, had kept away the death that everyone had believed the Gathering would be.

Joe kept an eye focused down in the crater as Immortals passed by him. There was still a crowd of Immortals gathered at its center. Joe slammed his hand on the armrest of his chair in frustration. With the other Immortals coming out, he wouldn't be able to wheel his chair down to see what was going on.

Finally, Joe saw the group at the center of the crater begin the walk out. When this last group got close enough that Joe could see their faces, he was dismayed by the sadness in their eyes. Joe recognized Cassandra and was shocked by the confused look on her face. She nodded to acknowledge him, even putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before she walked past.

Joe sat up straighter when he spotted Amanda. "Amanda!" He shouted. She looked up at him, tears still falling down her pale cheeks.

"No. Nononono." Joe mumbled now seeing that Mac was behind her and carrying a limp body in his arms. He pushed into the Immortals on the top of the crater and made them go around him as he hurried to get to the trailhead. "Please God no!" Joe said his voice breaking in distress. He didn't notice that he was crying.

The rest of the Immortals disappeared into the darkness as Mac and Amanda reached the trailhead.

"Mac?" Joe begged, wanting Mac to tell him that Methos was just unconscious.

Mac tried to smile. His eyes were puffy with the tears he was still shedding. "He's alive Joe, but he burned himself out." Mac's voice broke.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Joe, weeping softly.

Mac carried Methos back to the RV followed by Amanda and Joe. The last of the Watchers made eye contact with Joe. He read their silent requests for information as soon as he had the chance. He nodded. Joe looked around at the silent RV's and tents all around them. The Immortals were still here, but sleeping off their exhaustion. What ever had happened had drained them!

Mac carried Methos into the RV and laid him gently on the single bed he'd been using as his bed. Silently he pulled Methos' clothes off. He got a damp cloth from the bathroom and gently wiped the dust and sweat off the unconscious Immortal. When he was finished, he covered Methos up with the blankets. Amanda pushed Mac to the other bed and helped him pull his clothes off and crawl into bed.

With a kiss to each of the resting Immortals, Amanda left the back room and joined Joe in the living room area. Joe poured her a drink and waited until she'd stretched out on the couch. She looked nearly out herself.

"Amanda, what happened? What's wrong with Methos?" Joe pleaded.

Amanda sighed. If anyone but Joe had asked, she would have refused to answer. "We just saved the world." She took a large drink of the scotch and rubbed her eyes. "I have a splitting headache! I don't know how Duncan was able to get both of them out of that crater!"

"Tell me what happened." Joe asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I just have images of what was going on. Methos was acting as a focal point. He pulled all of our Quickenings together and then sent it into outer space. At least that's what it seemed like he did. There was an asteroid out there, and it was going to collide with Earth! He used our Quickenings to push it away like we were swatting a bug." Amanda's voice got softer as if in awe at what they'd done.

She looked over at Joe. "All those deaths to the Game were murder! Rebecca, Darius, all the others! We weren't supposed to kill each other! This is what we're here for! When we were all linked together, I got the impression that Methos had done this before, many times. But this time there weren't enough Immortals for the power we needed. He had to drain himself to push that asteroid away! He gave everything he had so that we wouldn't be hurt." Amanda broke down and cried at this.

Joe leaned over and took her into his arms. They cried as the other Immortals slept. All around the foothills, the Watchers settled in for the night, one eye on their Immortals in case they moved.

The Governments that had been planning evacuations hours ago stopped to double check the new data coming in. A heavy sigh of relief went up all over the world as they realized that disaster had been miraculously averted.

It was noon before some of the Immortals stirred. Slowly, they began to leave the impromptu campground. Silently returning to wherever they'd come from. Joe watched as Immortals shook hands with each other, a renewal of purpose and possibly the end of the Game. There would still be the rare Immortal that killed another Immortal in anger or revenge, but Joe had the feeling that the rest of the Immortals wouldn't let the Game resume. Teachers would be teaching the new Immortals a different purpose. A different reason for the Gathering. History had been changed! How had it been lost all those millennia ago?

By the end of the second day, Methos' RV was alone in the desert. Only the tire tracks and campfire residue giving silent evidence that anything had ever happened here. Amanda had recovered the day after the Gathering, but Mac had taken until the next day. Methos was still unconscious in the back bedroom.

Mac stared off towards the south as he drank a cup of coffee. "We may as well go back home. We're done here." He said emotionlessly. Amanda wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head into his chest.

Taking turns, Mac and Amanda drove them straight back home, only stopping for gas, food and rest stops. Methos was taken up to the loft and put to bed while Mac returned the RV. Joe went home only after Mac and Amanda promised to call him if anything changed in Methos' condition.

Now that they were home, Duncan kept Methos in the big bed with he and Amanda. Mac didn't want the comatose Immortal to wake in the night without him knowing it. They fell asleep each night, Methos' lax body between them. While they slept, Methos seemed to gravitate towards Mac's body. When he awoke, Mac would find Methos snuggled closely.

Mac had been embarrassed when he woke like this the first few mornings, but Amanda had glared at him and called him selfish. It was the greatest gift in the world that Methos gave to him, trust. Even after loosing his memories and everything that made him who he was, Methos still trusted Duncan and looked to him for comfort and protection.

After Amanda explained it that way, Mac relaxed and easily gave the comfort Methos seemed to need. He touched the oldest Immortal, hugging him and holding him when they sat on the couch or slept in the bed. Amanda would occasionally snuggle up with them, but she knew that Mac was the comfort that Methos sought.

As the days passed, Joe updated chronicles and Watcher files, waiting for the phone call that would tell him that Methos had revived. When Methos remained unchanged, Mac had called Anne Lindsey and arranged for the things he needed for long term care of a comatose patient.

It was several weeks later before Methos revived, but in a childlike state, not remembering how to do simple tasks, or even how to speak. Mac and Amanda looked out for him, sad at the loss and sad for their friend who'd been so full of life. Joe came to visit everyday, bringing his guitar to keep Methos distracted or entertained, he couldn't say which.

One Month later 

Mac woke up and saw Methos standing and looking out the window. Methos had been able to move around, but he just didn't have the intelligence of a five year old anymore.

"Methos, how long have you been awake? You should have woke me and I'd have made you breakfast." Mac said gently. He didn't expect an answer, but he still found himself talking to the oldest Immortal as if he were the man he'd known for years.

Methos ignored him and continued to stare out the window.

Mac climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. He walked over to where Methos stood and wrapped his arms around the old Immortal. It was something that he'd begun to enjoy since 'Methos' had been lost. Methos had always been skittish and non-physical. Mac could only remember a couple of times when Methos had allowed friendly physical contact. Now Mac felt the need to reassure himself that even if 'Methos' wasn't there, his friend wasn't dead and lost to him forever!

Mac felt Methos trembling and loosened his arms to turn Methos towards him.

Methos smiled when he faced the Highlander. "Did you say something about breakfast?" Methos chuckled.

"Methos?" Mac said in surprise and delight. He saw the familiar twinkle in Methos' eyes and couldn't help himself, he grabbed Methos again into another tight hug.

"Hey! Careful with the old bones!" Methos said in mock irritation.

"Methos! You're back!" Mac said and refused to let the old Immortal slip out of his arms.

"Mac! Letgo!" Methos said wiggling more forcefully. He rubbed his arms when Mac finally released him. "I think you bruised me." He mumbled as he checked his arms.

"Sit down. Tell me what happened?" Mac said as he pulled an unwilling Methos to the couch and pushed him down.

"What part?" Methos stalled. "Can I have coffee first?"

Mac scowled but hurried to fix Methos a cup of coffee with cream, just the way he liked. Mac's tinkering in the kitchen raised enough noise that Amanda woke up.

"Mac, can't you be more quiet? Some of us are still sleeping." She complained from the bed.

"Get up, Methos is back!" Mac said excitedly. "I'd better call Joe, he's been worried sick!" Mac said and turned away to grab the phone.

Amanda sat up and looked over to where Methos sat on the couch. She squealed in delight when she saw the hazel eyes look her way with the amused knowing look that she remembered. "Methos!"

She flung herself out of bed and onto the seated Immortal.

"Hey! Watch out! I like my parts the way they are!" He said as he pulled up his legs to protect his groin from the enthusiastic Amanda.

Mac handed Methos his coffee and then quickly went to get one for Amanda and himself. "What happened?" Mac asked as soon as he was seated on the coffee table across from Methos. Amanda was still curled up at Methos' side, her arms wrapped around his elbow as if she would never let him go.

"Oh no, not until Joe gets here. I'm not going to do this more than once. What do you have for breakfast?"

Mac realized that Methos was right; Joe had more than earned the right to hear this story. He smiled and went into the kitchen to put together a large breakfast. Methos was sure to be starving after what had happened!

Joe arrived half an hour later, panting from the speed in which he'd hurried up from the street. He had to see Methos himself to believe that his friend was back. As soon as the elevator reached the top floor, he could see through the slatted gate that Methos and Amanda were sitting close together on the couch. Mac was clearing up the dishes from what looked (and smelled) like a large breakfast.

Mac helped Joe lift the gate and stood back as the Watcher hurried over to Methos. Methos got to his feet and met the Watcher halfway, letting the older looking man take him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Joe said, his voice breaking with the emotions he was feeling.

"Its not like I planned it." Methos grumbled and carefully extracted himself from Joe's tight grip.

"Sit down before you fall down." Methos said and made himself comfortable on the couch. Joe took a seat nearby and took the cup of coffee that Mac offered all around.

"So what happened?" Mac asked, impatient now to hear the story.

Methos took several sips of coffee. "What parts do you want to know? What didn't you remember from the link?" Methos asked.

"You somehow joined our Quickenings together and used them to push an asteroid away from the Earth. I got the feeling that you'd done this before." Mac said vaguely. It was still so vivid in his mind, but hard to put into words.

"Sounds to me like you got it right." Methos said and sipped his coffee.

"Methos!" Mac whined in frustration.

"What else is there to know?" Methos asked in confusion.

"How we did it. How you did it."

"How we did it?" Methos asked, deliberately being a tease.

Mac moved closer wanting to get in Methos' face so he'd stop avoiding the answers. "How did you know what to do? How many times have you done this before? If this is what Immortals are here to do, how did we get here and who put us here?"

"Good questions all." Methos said with a smile. "Right up there with the chicken and the egg."

"Don't give me that Methos. Answer my questions!"

Methos sighed. "I've done this many times before." He held up a hand when Mac would have interrupted. "I don't remember HOW many times Mac. I've always lost my memory after I did it. I only remember what to do right before I have to do it."

"What do you remember? Tell me Methos, I have to know what our purpose is."

Amanda put her hand on Methos' arm. "I have to know too Methos. We have a right to know."

Methos nodded. "You're right. If I'd remembered, it might have ended the Game sooner." Methos settled into a more comfortable position and started his story. "I don't remember all of the details, but we were brought here by an advanced race of beings. I don't remember any more than that so don't ask." Methos glared at them to reinforce his demand. "I know that we were put here to protect the world and the life forms on it, sort of like a living asteroid deflector." Methos' mind flashed to the Star Trek episode of the world with the Native American's on it that had a device that served the same function. He also remembered when that device almost hadn't worked in time. "If there weren't enough Immortals to create the kind of power we started off with, I had to make up the difference with mine. I don't know where in the hell the Game came from, but it made it harder for me to pull together enough power as time passed. I don't know how long we've been doing this, but if our Immortal numbers get any lower, we won't be able to do it again."

"What can we do?" Amanda asked.

"Tell the others. Get the Watchers to spread the word. Every Immortal that was there knows the truth now, we can make sure the Game ended that night." Mac said adamantly. Immortals had a purpose and direction now. And he'd make sure Methos made it through the next Gathering intact if he had to go and knock sense into any Immortal out there making trouble!

"Why were you unconscious for so long?" Amanda asked, curious about Methos' miraculous recovery and wanting to relax the strong emotions that were stamped on Duncan's face.

"I threw my consciousness into Mac at the last second, when I sent the last burst of energy. It was because of the double Quickening that I had that escape route." Methos snorted in amusement. "I was worried that the double Quickening would put you into danger, instead you saved me. All of the other times, I've lost myself and had to start over, the mind of a child."

"I never felt you with me. What changed? How did you find your way back?"

"It was sleeping next to you that helped me find my way back. I guess I instinctively knew that was where my consciousness rested."

Mac put a hand on Methos' knee and squeezed it gently. "I'm glad I could help." Mac decided that as of this moment he was going to tell his friend what he meant to him. He'd almost lost his chance. If Methos hadn't come back from this, he would never have known that Mac loved him like a brother. "You don't often tell me how to live; you **_live_** and let me watch you do it. I don't know what I'd do without you Methos." Mac slipped down onto his knees and pulled Methos into a hug. Shocked, Methos didn't resist the physical contact.

Amanda couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around both men. She saw the tearful and choked up expression on Methos' face, knowing that he hadn't expected Duncan's affectionate confession. She'd known Methos for a long time, and knew he'd spent that time guarding his feelings from others. "I love you too Methos." She said, bursting out laughing, her cheeks wet with tears.

Methos looked up in surprise as Joe joined the group hug, tears in the Watcher's eyes and a large smile on his face.

Methos' joyful face was all the words they needed.

THE END


End file.
